Emotions and reactions
by bittersting
Summary: I'm sure everyone has wondered how Rukia come just in time to save Ichigo at the bount arc so this is my explaination.There's a better sumary inside.ICHIRUKI.Rated for a reson. extract from 2nd chapter:“WHY THE HECK DO 5 OF YOU THINK MY SISTER AND ICHIGO


**Alright! This story is set in between the Soul society arc and the Bounto arc. The formats is a chater on point of views from everyone based on a feeling and the next chapter on the reactions involving the feeling. So technicaly what I'm saying is: one chapter on emotion the following on the reaction! I'm hoping this fanfic will,eventualy, explain how Rukia came at the right moment and got to save Ichigo. I'm sure many of you have also wondered about this at one point of your bleach watching/reading moments. And just so you know, I don't own Bleach or it's characters. I own a bleach calender though!**

* * *

**Jealous feelings**

Rukia's view

I find it nice when I get texts from friends, not that many people know my number. After I had been pardoned of all my crimes I decided to stay at the soul society because I really didn't like having to mess up Ichigo's life. Saying good bye to Ichigo was hard so I gave him the number to my mobile phone, I mean he came here to just save me for me saving him. Personally, I don't believe his story, I bet Urahara made a bet with him or Kon would stop nagging at him…or something like that.

Today I had a text from him. It read along the lines of: Hi Rukia

Schl dnc 2moz. Me, Chad and Orihime r going. Tatsuki made me promise 2 look after O. how's the rest? U kk?

See ya! (Possibly not if u kno wat I mean)

The first thing that came into my head was "oh that lucky Orihime!" it was very unnatural for me! Ichigo is getting too stuck to me even though we only known each other for less than a year. I've known Renji longer than I know him but I can entirely rely on him and trust him. But I still couldn't shake that felling of jealousy out of me. It felt like my heart growling at Orihime for having Ichigo with her…my Ichigo with her. But I really wanted to shout at Ichigo to. He is such an idiot; he can't see that Orihime likes him **or **that I like him. He isn't really the type of guy that's into seducing girls or dating them.

The whole day that text kept popping in my head and I'd start deeply thinking through and how to solve things. I don't want to mess up his life again or let him date another girl. I don't want to let him go or keep him for to long that I get far too attached to him. I just have to do something!

If Orihime does declare her love for him will he except her love and return the feeling back to her? Has he noticed that to me our friendship has slowly leaked in love? How can he be so blind and not see that Orihime likes him? I have to open his eyes to the matter. I have to tell him or regret forever. But if I do tell him that I like him, what if he doesn't return my feelings? My attachment to him has turned into so much more this emotion I have for him isn't familiar and it hurts knowing that Orihime might be the key to his heart. I want the whole world to stop and Ichigo to be with me again!

But what could I do? Well I could sneak in the school in my Shinigami form and tell Ichigo that Orihime fancies him and possibly that I'm in competition with her, but Orihime and Chad would see me too. I can't kill Orihime just because she's getting too close to Ichigo. That's it! I will go to karakura in shinigami form and sneak outside making sure Orihime doesn't get too close to him. If she does I guess I just will have to step into Ichigo's life once again. I might be a gate crasher!

Orihime's view 

I can't believe Tatsuki did this! She told me that she was going to the school dance but she set me up with Ichigo-kun! Sure, I 'like him a lot' but that was no way to treat her best friend. Ichigo-kun's probably going to come in one of those really big brown coats and with shades on pretending he doesn't know me. I bet he would prefer to be with kuchiki-san.

My insides get burnt with every smile Ichigo has when he sees Rukia. I'm not jealous just wish to be her. She and Ichigo are definitely not just friends and it kills me inside. As if anyone would risk their life for a 'friend' they've only know for 2 months.

What if they are actually friends only?! Technically, she **is** old enough to be his great grandma considering she is 170 in total… oh sorry, thanks Uryū-san…I meant 150 years! She's probably one of Ichigo's close friends, like me and Tatsuki but in Rukia's case with a boy. I can make my move and bag Ichigo. That's it! I'm going to tell him that I like him…very much almost too much.

Uryū's view

There is definitely something going on with Rukia and Ichigo. She used to live in his wardrobe and she had to get smuggled and it's hard to believe nothing has developed from them. Hmm …according to Ganju, when they met Rukia during the mission in soul society, they where in a life threatening moment and Ichigo and Rukia where fighting like an old couple. That definitey proves something.

I'm sure either he fancies her or she fancies him or both. I wish it was the same for me and Orihime. Sometimes I'm jealous…of Ichigo. There's not much about him that is special but he can have a casual relation ship with anyone, Orihime fancies him and he's got a family that care about him and one that respects who he is. I do admire him but I dont think I'll ever admit

Ichigo's view

Tatsuki made me promise to look after Orihime. She thinks Chiziru, the school lesbian,'s gonna ask her out or do something perverted to her in the school dance. Tatsuki is really a good friend to Orihime.

I wish _she (Rukia) _was here though. The way I used to live while she was here looks like a long gone dream, becoming vaguer with every second passing by(**A/N: All those Shakespear plays are influencing his speaking here isn't it?**). It's not as if we have some thing going on between us. Speaking of that, Quincy boy Ishida was asking me if there was anything going on between us. I told him that we were just close friends…even I didn't believe myself.

But I guess me and her could never get on perfectly. Renji and I have a competition to win her without admitting anything and her brother had a death duel with me. It would never work out anyway even if she did like him. Its like Romeo and Juliet without the frills…they never did work out. Some times I feel as if she is deliberately ignoring me and arguing with me.

Every second of the day seems to scream "she's not here!" The rhythm of breathing seems to be crying "Rukia!" every song I listen to reminds me of her. She seems so distant now… I can remember her deep dark eyes though, her smile her real smile and her voice, not to mention her kick! Now that I think about it, what did she want to tell me that day when she was about to go to soul society?

I have asked myself every now and then, what if she does like me? But I'm no expert in stuff like that. Girls aren't really what I'm best at which is the least I could say about Mizuiro. I choose not to talk about stuff like this to my friends let alone my dad so how can I ask her? Arghh! Thinking crap like this is making my head hurt. I'm going to have a lie down, can't keep up just dreaming like this… it's not natural. I Wish I knew what to do, like Ishida would. Sometimes I'm jealous of the guy, even though it sounds strange. He knows the answer to almost everything and he'd probably be able to tell. Tsk...

Yasutora's view (Chad)

Hmmm…there is definitely something between them… (**A/N: He is actualy jelous of Orihime. NO! IT'S NOT BECAUSE HE HAS FEELINGS FOR ICHIGO! It's because she can talk at any moment!**)

* * *

**First chapter's finished! It was fun to right as the bleach characters. I dont think this chapter was that great but I hopefuly the reactions should make up for it! Please read and review and save me a lot of time about what was good and what wasn't. OK...now for starting the next chapter...  
**


End file.
